Remember Me
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: Jane and Darcy find out that they are not what they have always believed they are and they are both starting to have some very strange dreams about a place and men they have never met or have they? Jane/Thor Darcy/Loki AU the events of Thor and the Avengers have taken place though without Jane and Darcy NOT A SPOILER FOR THE EVENTS IN THOR 2 Rated M for future lemons
1. Deciphering a Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER WITHIN THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS WHICH ISNT ME !**

**A/N : JARISSA AND DARISSA ARE JANE AND DARCY RESPECTIVELY THE NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO PROTECT THEM WHILE ON MIDGARD SINCE THIS STORY IS VERY AU I WILL TRY TO KEEP ALL CHARACTER TO THEIR ORIGINAL PERSONALLITIES BUT I MAKE NO PROMICES THEY MAY END UP BEING VERY OC. **

**SUMMURY: JANE AND DARCY FIND OUT THAT THEY ARE NOT WHAT THEY ALWAYS THOUGHT THEY WERE AND START HAVING WEIRD DREAMS OF A PLACE AND MEN THAT THEY HAVE NEVER MET. **

_**Two maidens out of Midgard come **_

_**Two maidens not as they seem**_

_**Two maidens to wed Odin's sons**_

_**One of Reason and Intellect **_

_**One of Truth and Compassion**_

_**Sisters by birth**_

_**Princesses by right**_

_**Love Lost and Love found**_

_**Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed**_

_**Will these two Maidens bring**_

_**Sons of Odin, by blood and not**_

_**Will theses maidens find**_

_**Golden Apples will not work**_

_**On those not of Mortal Birth**_

_**Trust, Love, Redemption **_

_**When these Maidens you do find**_

_**The Golden and Dark Princes' shall be no more**_

_**When love comes to your door**_

_**Time is fickle and Years go by**_

_**But still your heart will not decline**_

_**Memories Lost**_

_**Memories Found **_

_**When these Maidens you do find**_

_**Sons of Odin**_

_**Lend your ear**_

_**For Love will bring you to your end**_

_**Though not of death but of new birth**_

_**When these Maidens do appear**_

Jane read and then reread the scroll she had found over and over again. Trying to decipher its meaning. Though the scroll was in old Norse and the fact that she could read and understand it didn't really dawn on her but read it she could and she wanted to know what the passage meant. She knew that it was some kind of prophecy, but she wondered who the princesses were that the scroll talked about. Which lead her to remember the strange dreams she had been having for several weeks now. They were always about a man in Silver and Red but she had no idea who it could be, yet she felt drawn to him nevertheless. She knew her assistant, Darcy, was also having weird dreams and wondered vaguely if they were related. After all they had both started to have theses dreams a little over a three weeks ago and they were getting more vivid as time went on.

It was at that moment her assistant walked into her office at S.H.I.E.L.D. A secret government organization that they had both somehow gotten recruited into.

"Morning Jane," Darcy said handing her boss her morning coffee.

Morning Darcy," came Jane's quiet reply.

Darcy looked at her boss and wondered what it was that she was looking at. From what she could see it was an old scroll. Walking over to Jane, she looked at the scroll and noticed that it was in Norse. Old Norse at that. She read it quickly already understanding what it said. She and Jane were similar in that regard, since both of them read and understand Old Norse like it was an everyday language.

"Jane, where did you get this?" she finally asked.

"It was in a pile of paperwork Coulson brought in this morning. I have tried to decipher the meaning but I just can't." Jane replied, still staring at the scroll in front of her.

"Why don't we take it line by line? Maybe then it will be easier to figure out," Darcy said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Great Idea Darc. Ok so first verse first."

_**Two maidens out of Midgard come **_

_**Two maidens not as they seem**_

_**Two maidens to wed Odin's sons**_

_**One of Reason and Intellect **_

_**One of Truth and Compassion**_

_**Sisters by birth**_

_**Princesses by right**_

They studied the verse for what seemed liked hours before Darcy finally exhaled quite loudly and groaned in frustration. "Midgard? What or I should say where is the world is Midgard? You know I think it's time to Google this and see if we can figure it out that way."

Jane only nodded as she too was curious about what the scroll meant by Midgard.

Darcy quickly went to her computer and started searching for the meaning of the word Midgard and what she found surprised her.

"Jane, I think you need to read this," she called out as she read what her screen was displaying.

_Midgard, the Norse word for Earth one of the nine realms of the Norse universal tree called Yggdrasil and home to the Mortals. The others are Asgard, home to the Aseir, or gods of Norse mythology. Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants, Alfheim, home to the Elves of Light, Vanaheim, home to the Vanir or the gods of old (predating the Norse gods of mythology), Svartalfheim, home of the Elves of Darkness, Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves, Niflheim, where Helheim home of the dead lay and Muspelheim, home of the fire Giants and Demons. _

"Okay, so Midgard is Earth. So we have figured that much out. So Two maidens from earth are to come, I am guessing to Asgard since that is where it says the Norse gods live. So I am guessing from the rest of the passage that they reside on earth but have no idea that they are sisters or princesses and that they are fated to marry Odin's sons." Darcy stated.

"And that the statement that says one of reason and intellect and one of truth and compassion; I am guessing that they are not just princesses of whichever realm they are from but that they are also goddesses of both of those things. One the goddess of Reason and Intellect and the other the goddess of Truth and Compassion. I mean it makes since right?" Jane returned.

Darcy nodded and reread the first verse again,

_**Two maidens out of Midgard come **_

_**Two maidens not as they seem**_

_**Two maidens to wed Odin's sons**_

_**One of Reason and Intellect **_

_**One of Truth and Compassion**_

_**Sisters by birth**_

_**Princesses by right**_

"I think we figured out verse one Jane. I mean we know that the passage says that two maidens or two women/girls will come out of Midgard/Earth and that they are not what they seem to be, meaning that they have no idea of their origins, they are to wed Odin's sons which that part is very straightforward and clear. We figured out that they have to be goddesss because of the next two lines and that the last two are also literal they are sisters by birth and also princesses of which ever land they come from. Am I right so far?"

Jane again nodded and then said "Okay, lets look at the next verse shall we?"

_**Love Lost and Love found**_

_**Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed**_

_**Will these two Maidens bring**_

_**Sons of Odin, by blood and not**_

_**Will theses maidens find**_

Darcy read the verse out loud so that they could together ponder the meaning of it. "Love Lost and Love Found, Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed, Will these two Maidens bring, Sons of Odin, By Blood and not, Will these Maidens find."

"Jane, I think the first line means that they two maidens mentioned knew these sons of Odin."

"Darcy, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, look here, it says love lost and love found in the first line which leads me to believe that they knew these men and were in love with them. It talks of lost love that will be found. The next line though confuses me. Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed. What could that mean? Unless something happened and the two maidens lost their memory or something like that and the truth of their relationship with the brothers was lost to them and when they return the truth is then revealed it's the only thing I can think of to explain that line."

Jane looked at the line again and then nodded silently. Darcy was right, it was the only logical explanation to that line. "So what do you think the next line means? Sons of Odin, by blood and not."

Darcy looked at the line again and then went back to her computer to look something up. "Jane, I think I know what it means. Look." Darcy said pointing to her screen. Jane read over her assistants shoulder.

"Ok so we know that the not by blood son is Loki, since he was adopted but what about the other one?" Jane asked

"I think the other one is Thor since he is a blood son of Odin and his brother Balder died making him the only blood son of the king of Asgard, if the myth is actually true which I am beginning to think it is. I also think that this particular prophecy has yet to come true or at least not fully at least. I think parts of it have already come to pass and that others are waiting to come into play. Don't ask why I think this it's just a feeling I have," Darcy answered her boss.

They took a look at the verse again.

_**Love Lost and Love found**_

_**Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed**_

_**Will these two Maidens bring**_

_**Sons of Odin, by blood and not**_

_**Will theses maidens find**_

"Okay so these two princesses lost their love and it will be found only after they return to the sons of Odin which we have pinpointed to be Thor and Loki. When the two maidens return the truth that was hidden from them will be revealed. Is that right?" Jane said

Darcy nodded and said "Yes."

"Okay then on to the next verse," Jane said reading the next verse aloud.

_**Golden Apples will not work**_

_**On those not of Mortal Birth**_

_**Trust, Love, Redemption **_

_**When these Maidens you do find**_

_**The Golden and Dark Princes' shall be no more**_

_**When love comes to your door**_

Jane turned to Darcy ready to hear what she thought the passage meant.

"Golden Apples will not work, On those not of Mortal Birth." Darcy read then grinned "Jane, the first and second lines are easy. The Golden Apples of Immortality will not work on the Maidens because they are already immortal, hence why it says they won't work on those not of mortal birth. The Apples of Immortality only work on mortals not immortals so that line was easy."

"Okay so how about the other lines? Trust Love and Redemption."

"I am thinking that they refer to Loki's lost love. He isn't one to trust nor be trusted. Nor is he one to show his emotions, plus the myths all agree that he is evil. However, I don't think that he is and that his lost love is his saving grace so to speak. His redemption. But since the passage also says when Maidens you do find, maidens means plural more that one, so I am thinking it could also mean that Thor's lost love will be his redemption too. If the stories are true then he is quite the ladies man. His lost love will have to trust him again after the affairs he has been in and that she will have to forgive him and redeem his sorry ass." Darcy finish with a smirk.

"So what about the Golden and Dark princes? What does it mean they shall be no more?"

Darcy pondered that line for awhile and then said " I don't think it means that they will disappear, and by disappear I mean die. I think it means that they won't go by that title anymore. Thor is known as the Golden Prince which is why I said the other son of Odin has to be him. Loki on the other hand is known as the Dark Prince because of his mischievous ways as well as being know as the god of lies. I think that when the maidens return to them something will happen to make them lose their current titles and the last line when love comes to your door somehow confirms that belief."

_**Golden Apples will not work**_

_**On those not of Mortal Birth**_

_**Trust, Love, Redemption **_

_**When these Maidens you do find**_

_**The Golden and Dark Princes' shall be no more**_

_**When love comes to your door**_

"So we know that they, meaning the maidens, are immortal and that the apples of immortality will not work on them. They will redeem their lost loves bringing back both trust and love to them. Thor and Loki will give up their titles when the maidens are returned to them. Okay, so far I think we have it figured out so lets move on the next line," Jane said.

_**Time is fickle and Years go by**_

_**But still your heart will not decline**_

_**Memories Lost**_

_**Memories Found **_

_**When these Maidens you do find**_

Darcy was quick to figure out the passage and she quickly let Jane in on it. "Time is fickle and Years go by, can only reinforces what I said earlier about the prophecy not yet being completely fulfilled. I think that the passage means that these maidens have been on Midgard/Earth for a while but the next line also tells me that they, despite the fact of losing their memories, have stayed true to their lost loves. The line, But still your heart will not decline, tells me as much. And we have already established that Thor and Loki have probably not stayed true to their loves because of them needing to be redeemed. The fact that they have lost their memories is right there in the next two lines Memories Lost, Memories Found, can be taken literally. I also think that the maidens are not the only ones to have lost their memories of their lost loves. I think the four of them have lost their memories and that they will be found when the maidens are found and returned to the sons of Odin."

"Well, that is very probable, Darcy."

_**Sons of Odin**_

_**Lend your ear**_

_**For Love will bring you to your end**_

_**Though not of death but of new birth**_

_**When these Maidens do appear**_

Jane read the last passage and then said "I think I can figure this last one out."

Darcy waited to hear Jane's rendition of the final passage.

"Well, the final passage is directly being said to the sons of Odin and the narrator wants them to pay close attention to them here. Sons of Odin, Lend your ear, says as much. The passage, For Love will bring you to your end, Though not of death but of new birth , sums up the entire prophecy pretty much. It means that they will be reborn to their new lives with the one that they loved and lost and then found again. To me it means that the lovers spoken of in the prophecy will marry as the first passage spoke about. Bringing about a new life for each of them. But none of these things can happen until the Maidens reappear."

"Jane, I think we figured out this scroll!" Darcy squealed happily embracing her boss then let her go and sat down at her desk.

"I think you're right I just wish I knew who the Maidens in the scroll were and why I have a feeling that I am one of them." Jane said quietly

Darcy jerked her head up at that statement because she felt the same way.

She, like Jane, had had dreams that had plagued her for nearly three long weeks; of a man in Emerald green and gold armor. She felt like she knew him but she knew that that wasn't possible for she had never seen him before in her life but she still felt drawn to him. It wasn't like she really had an active social life either. No man could hold her interest for more than a few hours so she figured she was going to live out her life as a virgin just like Jane. But another part of her had a feeling that she wasn't a virgin especially if the dream she had had the night before was any indication. It had felt so real and she had woken up tangled in her sheets and sweating profusely like she had just run a marathon. Blushing she tried to erase the image that was trying to take over. It wouldn't do to think such thoughts at work anyway she would have to save them until she reached her tiny apartment a few blocks from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.


	2. In Search of Answers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER WITHIN THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS WHICH ISNT ME ! WELL ASHIER IS MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM :)**

**A/N : JARISSA AND DARISSA ARE JANE AND DARCY RESPECTIVELY THE NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO PROTECT THEM WHILE ON MIDGARD SINCE THIS STORY IS VERY AU I WILL TRY TO KEEP ALL CHARACTER TO THEIR ORIGINAL PERSONALLITIES BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES THEY MAY END UP BEING VERY OC. ALSO THE TIME DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ASGARD AND MIDGARD/EARTH IS AS FOLLOWS - 1 YEAR ON MIDGARD/EARTH = 100 YEARS ON ASGARD. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW SO IT ISN'T SO CONFUSING LATER.**

CHAPTER 2

Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard, stood at his post looking out and keeping watch over the universe. He was one of the few who knew who the missing princesses were and where they have been residing. He knew that the time was drawing near for them to return to their own realm. The war that was the reason for them being sent away had come to a close and the rebuilding was now complete. It was time for both princes' of Asgard to claim their brides. Loki especially needed his bride more so than Thor. Heimdall knew that Loki felt that he was not able to feel love but he was wrong. Before the war had broken out and he had learned what he was and who his real parents were, Loki had found love. Darissa was her name, she was the goddess of Truth and Compassion. Which Heimdall thought was rather ironic considering that she was betrothed to the God of Mischief and Lies. She and her sister Jarissa were the twin daughters of the Light Elves King Ashier and an Asgardian mother. When the prophecy had been told and the their memories had been removed; the two girls had been sent away leaving Thor and Loki bereft and lonely not to mention depressed. Then Loki had learned his heritage and had waged a war on his brother and family, causing the bridge to be severed and Midgard lost to them for a time. Then the Dark Prince had waged war on the very realm that held his beloved (without his knowledge of course). He had just finish his 1000 year sentence Odin had given him and he had been given back his power and his title. Heimdall knew that if Loki didn't find his beloved soon he would revert back to his old ways.

Ashier, King of Alfheim, Jarissa and Darissa's father, stepped into Heimdall's domain and asked if his daughters' had finally found the scroll he had purposely left for them to find. Heimdall answered that they had and had successfully deciphered it as well. This did not come as a surprise to the King of the Light Elves, for even though he knew that their memory had been severed and they had been cast down to Midgard, they had retained their powers. Truth and Intellect. Both had been needed to decipher the scroll and he wasn't surprised that they had done it. He was also responsible for the dreams they had been having for the past couple of weeks as well. The dreams he had been sending them were actually remnants of their forgotten memories. He only hoped that they could retain all the memories he had been sending them by the time they were to return to Asgard. However, they were not the only ones he had been sending dreams to.

Loki sat up in bed the dream he had just had still running vividly through his mind. The women he kept seeing was familiar to him though he could not place when or where he had seen her before. He could still see her vivid cobalt eyes and chocolate color tresses. Could still see himself running his hands through wavy mass that was her hair, could still taste her lips upon his. It had been so real, so life-like he could have sworn he had done it before.

Removing himself from his bed he readied himself for another boring day. He wished that he could cause some type of mischief but he couldn't bring himself to do anything and he briefly wondered if he was losing his touch.

He decided then to just sit and read. He picked up a journal of his from over a millennium ago figuring that he should go back and see if it held anything of importance to him. It was a diary of sorts and had been a gift to him from someone, though he couldn't remember who. He opened it to the first page and was surprised to see an inscription addressed to him in the Light Elves script. To my Beloved Loki. It was signed Darissa Ashiersdottir. This confused him for he knew the Elven King had no children (that he could remember anyway). But the name was familiar. It was the same name of the women he had seen in his dreams. Though in the dream she kept telling him to call her Darcy which really confused him.

Knowing that he was not going to be able to concentrate on the diary and knowing that the Elven king was visiting his father, Loki decided that he needed answers and only the Elven king could provide them.

Thor was in a similar mind frame as his younger brother and he wanted answers. He has gotten little sleep these past few weeks because he kept seeing a beautiful woman whose name he should remember but couldn't. Jarissa Ashiersdottir or as her dream self had said Jane Foster. Neither name was familiar and yet somehow he knew that he knew her intimately, in fact. She was important to him, though he couldn't figure out how or why.

He met his brother, Loki, walking toward the Great Hall of Odin. "Brother!"

Loki turned to see his adoptive brother coming towards him. He still wasn't sure what his feelings towards his elder brother were but he knew that he no longer hated the man. He still considered him to be an idiot but that was just how Loki felt about the brawny man lumbering towards him. "Brother," he returned in a much quieter voice than his elder brother.

"Are you going in to speak to Father?" Thor asked as he caught up to Loki.

Loki shook his head and said "No, I am looking for King Ashier. I need to speak to him about something very important and I can not be delayed in doing so."

Thor understand the urgency in his brothers demeanor also said that he was looking for the Elven king.

"Why are you looking for the king?" Loki asked suddenly. Wondering if his brother was also suffering form strange visions whilst he slept.

"I keep seeing a woman in my dreams who says that she is the kings daughter but she goes by a different name now which really is confusing. I want answers and I intend to get them." Thor answered

Jealousy was rearing its ugly head at the mention of his brothers dream and so squash it Loki asked what the woman in his brother's dream name was.

"Jarissa Ashiersdottir, but her dream self keeps asking me to call he Jane."

Loki let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding at his brother's answer; so the woman in his brothers dream had to be the sister of the woman on his own. Interesting he thought.

Just then they spotted the Elven king returning from his talk with Heimdall.


	3. Explaining to Asgard's Princes'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER WITHIN THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS WHICH ISNT ME ! WELL ASHIER IS MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM :)**

**A/N : JARISSA AND DARISSA ARE JANE AND DARCY RESPECTIVELY THE NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO PROTECT THEM WHILE ON MIDGARD SINCE THIS STORY IS VERY AU I WILL TRY TO KEEP ALL CHARACTER TO THEIR ORIGINAL PERSONALLITIES BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES THEY MAY END UP BEING VERY OC. ALSO THE TIME DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ASGARD AND MIDGARD/EARTH IS AS FOLLOWS - 1 YEAR ON MIDGARD/EARTH = 100 YEARS ON ASGARD. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW SO IT ISN'T SO CONFUSING LATER.**

CHAPTER 3

Ashier saw them long before the two Asgardian princes saw him and he knew from the looks on their faces that they wanted answers that only he could answer. Sighing he stopped and waited for them to come to him, knowing full well that the conversation that was coming was not going to be a pleasant one. He knew that by the end of day both princes' would have their memories returned to them and they would no doubt immediately try to find their betrothed.

"King Ashier," Loki was the first to address the Elven King.

"Prince Loki, Prince Thor. How may I be of service to the mighty Princes of Asgard?" he said though he already knew what they wanted.

"We would like to know why we are both receiving strange dreams of a women we supposedly never met and yet they are familiar to us. However it is their names that are puzzling us for as far as we know you do not have any children and yet the women from or nightly visions have your name. Would you care to explain how that is and why I have a journal that was given to me by a Darissa Ashiersdottir if you have no children." Loki asked the king before him noticing that when he said Darissa's name the king became pale and a look of shock crossed his face if only for a second before he recovered.

Ashier had forgotten about the journal his daughter, Darissa, had given to Loki upon their betrothal and when he mentioned it he couldn't help the shock that ran through him. He was sure that the elder prince had not seen the look that had briefly crossed his countenance but he knew that Loki had. The younger prince was far better at observation than the elder. Sighing he asked the two princes to follow him to a secluded garden so that he could speak to them privately.

Once there Ashier began his explanation. "Over a millennium ago the two of you became betrothed to my two daughters, Jarissa, the goddess of Reason and Intellect was or, I should say, is your betrothed Thor. Darissa, the goddess of Truth and Compassion is your betrothed Loki. And yes, before you ask the two of you were very much in love with your soon to be bride's. Then we received word that my realm was being invaded by the demons of Muspelheim. It was then that it was decided that it was safer to send my daughters away to keep them from harms way. At first we were going to let them stay here in Asgard but then the war came here and the two of you decided it would be safer to send your betrothed to another realm that had yet to be invaded by these Demons. Only at the time I did not know how long the war would last and felt that it would be safer for my children if they did not remember who they truly were and I severed their memory of their former life. They forgot everything even their true names. They were given new names and new lives, it was then that the Nords came to me with a prophecy that I am not sure you know of, nor am I sure I should tell you at least not until I return the memories I stole from the two of you."

Loki was angered that the king before him had made him forget his beloved but he could understand why he had done it but he had after all been the one to send her away and he was sure that she had not gone quietly. He had to smirk at that thought. He may not remember much about her but from the dreams he had been having he knew she was a stubborn creature and loyal to a fault. She would not have gone quietly at all.

Thor's thoughts ran along the same path and he wondered if the woman that had helped him during his banishment to Midgard when Loki had tried to kill him had been his beloved but then he remembered the woman from his dreams and he knew that that was not possible. For one the woman that had helped him was a redhead and Jane's hair was more of a light brown. He had wanted to fall in love with the woman from Midgard that had been his savior in a way but he couldn't seem to do it. He had always been a but of a ladies man as they were always throwing themselves at him but for some reason he couldn't understand he had not been attracted to her in that way. She was a brilliant mortal but not for him plus she had her eye on another man at the time and had truly only wanted to help him. She had helped him learn that he needed to grow up and face his responsibilities to his kingdom that sacrifice was the better part of valor and that he had not been worthy of his father's crown before but now he was now and he had her to thank for it. When he had gone back to Midgard when Loki had tried to take over the Realm and he had Joined the Avengers he had found out that she had married the man that she had had her eyes on and he was truly happy for her. Yet, now the Elven King was telling him and his brother that they had been betrothed for the better part of a millennium and he could not even remembered her.

Ashier looked at both brother's as they were lost in their thoughts then he decided to tell them the prophecy since it did involve them as a whole.

"The prophecy which the fates gave goes like this …

**_Two maidens out of Midgard come _**  
**_Two maidens not as they seem_**  
**_Two maidens to wed Odin's sons_**  
**_One of Reason and Intellect _**  
**_One of Truth and Compassion_**  
**_Sisters by birth_**  
**_Princesses by right_**

**_Love Lost and Love found_**  
**_Truth Hidden and Truth Revealed_**  
**_Will these two Maidens bring_**  
**_Sons of Odin, by blood and not_**  
**_Will theses maidens find_**

**_Golden Apples will not work_**  
**_On those not of Mortal Birth_**  
**_Trust, Love, Redemption _**  
**_When these Maidens you do find_**  
**_The Golden and Dark Princes' shall be no more_**  
**_When love comes to your door_**

**_Time is fickle and Years go by_**  
**_But still your heart will not decline_**  
**_Memories Lost_**  
**_Memories Found _**  
**_When these Maidens you do find_**

**_Sons of Odin_**  
**_Lend your ear_**  
**_For Love will bring you to your end_**  
**_Though not of death but of new birth_**  
**_When these Maidens do appear_**

…" Ashier finished. Then laid a hand on each prince in turn and returned his memories to them.


	4. Discoveries and Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER WITHIN THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS WHICH ISNT ME ! WELL ASHIER IS MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM :)**

**A/N : OK FOR THOSE THAT WANTED TO KNOW WHO THE REDHEAD WAS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IT IS ****NATASHA** ROMANOFF AKA BLACK WIDOW :) LIKE I SAID THE EVENTS FROM THE MOVIES TOOK PLACE BUT WITH OUT DARCY AND JANE BEING IN THEM. SO I HAD TO REPLACE JANE'S CHARACTER WITH SOMEONE ELSE. ALSO YOU WILL NOTE THAT I HAD HER MARRIED OFF BY THE TIME THE EVENTS IN THE THE AVENGERS CAME TO PASS. I BET MOST OF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT TO WHOM I MARRIED HER OFF TOO :P...ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS MORE ON DARCY AND JANE AND MAYBE A SURPRISE AT THE END...I KNOW THAT THERE ARE A FEW ERRORS WITHIN THIS STORY SO I WOULD NOT MIND IF YOU GUYS POINT THEM OUT TO ME TO FIX BECAUSE THIS STORY IS UN-BETA'D SO IT WILL PROBABLY BE FULL OF LITTLE ERRORS SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU FIND ANY I WILL GO BACK AND FIX THEM I PROMISE.

CHAPTER 4

Darcy was anxiously waiting for Jane to show up in the lab the following day and nearly pounced on her unsuspecting coworker the moment she walked in the door.

"Jane I have to know something and I want a truthful answer okay?"

Jane looked at Darcy and then nodded wondering what she was going on about.

"Jane do you remember anything in your life prior to waking up in the hospital ten years ago?"

Jane was startled by her friends question but answered nonetheless, "No, Darcy, I don't recall my life before I woke up in the hospital. Why do you remember something?"

Darcy wanted to lie and say no but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so. The dream she had had the night before had awoken her and the pain in grief she still felt was still weighing heavily on her. "Jane, I had another dream last night," she began slowly trying to hide the joy and pain that she was feeling at the moment/

"Okay, so what was this dream about Darc?"

"I don't want you to think me mad, and perhaps I am but the scroll we looked at the other day…..I don't think…that is Jane….we are the maidens mentioned in it. The dream I had last night was so vivid I recalled everything….it's like the holes that were in my memory these past ten years were suddenly filled. I remember everything from before I awoke in the hospital ten years ago, Jane. Everything. You are my sister….and like I said that scroll that foretold of the two maidens….it's us it speaks of. You were or I should say are engaged to Thor Odinson and I to Loki. My real name is Darissa Ashiersdottir and yours is Jarissa. We are twins you and I and princess from Alfheim. But that isn't all. When we were sent to earth we were both pregnant, however before we awoke to our new lives we both miscarried. The dream I had confirmed all of this as did the medical release forms I found this morning from the day we were released. I am sure if you find and read yours it will confirm my suspicion ."

Jane was shocked because her dream was similar to Darcy's. She knew that her real name was Jarissa and she had figured out a week prior that she was engaged or betrothed to Thor, yet she couldn't wrap her mind around that fact just yet. She herself had felt that the scroll in question had been talking about her and she knew Darcy had felt the same way. But if Darcy was right and she had been pregnant prior to being placed on Earth, then how was she ever going to break the news to him? How could she tell him that she had lost their child? She looked over to her newly found sister and saw that the same pain was reflected in her countenance as well. Jane pulled her sister into her arms and the two wept over their loss. Then Darcy pulled away.

"Jane we have to get your machine working pronto. I don't want to spend another day away from him then I have to. It has already been too long as it is."

Jane nodded and together they redoubled their efforts to finish building the machine that would hopefully take them both home.

Thor and Loki were standing before their father asking for permission to go to Midgard. Now that they both had had their memories restored they need to find their respected love's and bring them home. Odin though was proving to be difficult and was refusing to let them go. Neither could understand the Allfather's claim that it wasn't time yet to retrieve the two sisters but the princes were not deterred in the least. They both bowed then made their way to the Bifrost dome where Heimdall stood looking out over the universe. However when they got their they were greeted by not only the gatekeeper but also their betroths father.

"You two still intend to go don't you?" Ashier said instead of asked.

They both nodded but then the Bifrost began spinning and Heimdall looked slightly bemused and not overly worried .

"Heimdall? What is going on? Who is coming?" Thor demanded

"You shall see in a moment, My prince." he answered with a grin. Which was not something any of those stand there with him had ever seen him do.

Moments later two figures came through the portal and collapsed on the floor, dizzy from the teleport that they had just done.  
Heimdall's grin only widened and then said in a rather cheery voice "Welcome to Asgard, Princess Jarissa and Princess Darissa."

Thor and Loki, as well as Ashier, stood frozen as the two figures slowly stood and looked around them in awe and then in recognition. "Heimdall?" Darcy was the first to speak and when the big man nodded she turned to her companion and squealed happily, "Jane we did it! We made it Home!"

Jane nodded still dazed from the journey and then looked straight at the man that had been haunting her dreams for weeks on end. Slowly, she walked over to him still not sure if she was dreaming or if this was actually real. "Is it really you?" she asked the big, burly man who was starring at her in shock. He nodded and Jane threw herself at him holding him to her as she burst into tears.

Loki looked at his beloved and wondered what was going through her mind, for she had a look that held such sorrow. He wondered if being back was bringing back the memories of him telling her to go and rather forcefully at that. Though he had not wanted her to leave him he had wanted her safe above all else. "Loki?" he heard her say, merely above a whisper. He walked up to her and nodded not trusting his voice to say what he really wanted to say right then. Darcy then threw her arms around him and cried. He pulled her closer and allowed her to cry knowing that she needed to get the pain she was feeling out and he rubbed her back while she sobbed into his chest. He could hear her talking but couldn't make out what she was saying, but it didn't matter he was just happy she was back where she belonged.

Ashier watched is daughter's reunion with their beloved's with tears in his eyes and turn to leave them to it when Jane and Darcy both called out, "Father?"

Ashier turned to find both of his daughters looking at him with tears still welling in their eyes and then held out his arms to both of them. Darcy and Jane walked right into them and he held his children he had though he would never see again.


	5. Loki and Darcy Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER WITHIN THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS WHICH ISNT ME ! WELL ASHIER IS MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM :)**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON DARCY AND LOKI :) AND YES I REALIZE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG BUT THEY REALLY DID NEED TO HAVE THIS TALK AND EXPLAIN WHAT HAS GONE ON IN EACH OTHER'S LIVES UP TO THIS POINT... THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE JANE AND THOR'S TURN :)...PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK IT IS KINDA FRUSTRATING WHEN YOU HAVE SOME 2000 PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ THIS STORY AND I ONLY HAVE 9 REVIEWS TO SHOW FOR IT. BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANK YOU!**

CHAPTER 5

They all walked back to the golden palace. Jane's arm firmly gripping Thor's and Darcy's linked with Loki's while their father followed behind. The two couples chatted happily but they knew that a long talk was in order for each of them. There was just so much that needed to be said and Loki especially was not looking forward to revealing what he had been up to since she had been gone. Darcy and Jane though were trying to figure out how to break the troubling news they both had to share, gently. It was hard enough that they had been separated for years but the loss that both women had suffered was going to be hard for them to reveal. Neither wanted to cause their beloved's anymore pain than they had already suffered but they knew that they couldn't keep something like this a secret from the men that they loved.

They walked into the throne room where Odin was sitting and approached the Allfather, kneeling when they came to the dais.

"Princess Jarissa, goddess of Reason and Intellect, beloved of my son Thor, Welcome to Asgard," then he turned and addressed Darcy, "Princess Darissa, goddess of Truth and Compassion, beloved of my son Loki, Welcome to Asgard."

Both Jane and Darcy murmured a thank you to the Allfather but remained kneeling before the throne.

"Father, did you know that they were coming through the Bifrost when you told Loki and I that we were not to go to Midgard?" Thor finally asked Odin.

Odin smiled and merely nodded to both his son's before the Queen approached the two young women still kneeling before the King. "Jarissa, Darissa, it is so good to have the two of you back again."

Jane and Darcy, smiling, nodded and asked to be excused, for they were weary from traveling through the Bifrost and needed to sleep but before they could they knew that they each needed to talk to their respective mate.

They were dismissed and the two brothers led the two sisters to their respective rooms.

Darcy was lead to a room she knew well. It was the same room she had occupied before everything had happened and she was sent to earth with her memory erased. The room was golden in color but with shades of blue and green incorporated into the décor. At the door Loki turned to give her some much needed rest but she wasn't about to let him walk away from her when they had so much to talk about. Grabbing his hand she pulled him into her room and closed the door behind her, before leading him to the sofa in the sitting room portion of her room.

"Loki, there is something I need to tell you and I don't want you to be mad at me for this either, nor do I want you to blame yourself for what I am about to tell you," she started and seeing that he looked very confused she decided to start over. "Do you remember the night we became betrothed?" she asked nervously.

He looked into her eyes and nodded allowing himself to remember that night like it had happened yesterday and not a millennium ago.

Flashback

_He saw her as she walked into the dining hall with her sister. Her dress was a cool blue in color whereas her sisters was lavender. He sought out her eyes that seemed to beckon him to her. He slowly made his way to where she stood and offered a slight bow to the woman before him. "Princess Darissa, may I have a word with you for a moment?" he asked, but before receiving her answer though, he pulled her down the hall to the garden below his room. The same garden where he had first laid eyes on the woman that was on his arm._

_"Prince Loki, what is it that you need to talk to me about exactly?" she asked softly looking at him with her wide cobalt eyes._

_"Princess…"_

_"You may use my name Your Highness," she teased_

_"Darissa, I am not sure how to say this so I am just going to come right out and say it. I find that I have fallen in love with you and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said in a nervous rush._

_Darissa looked at the man before her and secretly smiled. She had been in love with him from nearly the beginning of their short acquaintance and here he was proposing to her! Letting her smile dominate her face she threw herself at him and whispered huskily into his ear "Yes, Loki, I will….I will marry you. I love you too."_

_He was surprised and elated that she had said yes. He had not been sure if her feelings for him when he had asked and had taken a risk in asking in the first place, however now that she had said yes he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. He gently pushed her away from him before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss that she after a shocked moment returned with vigor. Gentleness turned to suppressed passion as their kiss escalated quickly, yet before things got out of hand he pulled away and smiled down at the woman before him._

_Darissa pulled away and then smiled before leading him out of the garden and back to the Dining Hall. "I do have something for you Loki. May I bring it to you later this evening?" she asked, blushing._

_Curiosity peaked in his eyes and he nodded as they walked into the hall and took their seats._

_Later that evening she knocked quietly at his door. When he opened it she was holding a small package. "Would you care to come in my Lady?" he said with a grin._

_Darissa brushed past him and sat on his bed that was covered in green silk sheets and a gold comforter. She held her gift out to him and waited while he unwrapped it._

_He looked at the book in his hands turning it over and trying to find a title and when he was unsuccessful he heard her giggle softly. "Open it up," she said giddy with excitement. So he opened it to find that she had inscribed the books' first page in the Light Elves flowing script:_

_To my Beloved Loki_  
_With all my Love,_  
_Darissa Ashiersdottir_

_"Thank you," he managed to say before turning towards her with a gift of his own. Handing it to her he waited while she opened her gift. Her reaction was exactly the one that he had been hoping for. "Loki! It's beautiful. Truly it is." His gift had been a gold ring with sparkling green gems encircling the band. "Will you put it on me Loki?" she asked him as she held the ring out to him._

_He took the ring and slid it slowly onto her left ring finger before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing his betrothal ring that now encircled her slender finger. "Loki," she breathed out slowly. He looked up into her eyes and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to kiss her out in the garden earlier._

_Before either of them knew what was happening they were both lying on his bed, his lips caressing the flesh of her exposed neck as his hands explored the rest of her._

_She moaned as pleasure assaulted her with every brush of his hands upon her bare flesh. (The gown she had been wearing had been disposed of earlier.) She wanted to touch him as he was touching her and began by undoing the laces of his tunic before pushing it off his shoulders and down to his waist._

_He had made his way down to her bare chest by the time she had pushed the tunic completely off of him. He tried not to startle her overmuch but when he swiped his tongue across one aching nipple she arched violently up into him, pressing them together firmly. His smirk grew as his name on her lips was continually panted as his lips continued their exploration of her person._

Loki snapped out of his memory, a smirk on his lips as he looked over at the woman before him. "Yes, I remember that night perfectly. Why did you want me to remember it Darissa?" he asked a bit perplexed.

Darcy looked at him and knew she had to answer him. "That night Loki…." she paused trying to calm not only her nerves but her emotions as well before continuing in a slightly shacking voice, " That night Loki, I became pregnant. That was the reason I didn't want to leave you when you all but forced me to go…to leave you here while I was sent to another realm for my own protection. But I don't think anyone knew that by traveling through the Bifrost it would harm a woman who was with child and when I woke up on Earth not remembering anything and the doctors telling me that I had lost my baby, I didn't know what to feel then. I didn't remember how I could have gotten pregnant in the first place and here the doctors were, telling me that I had lost the child I didn't even know I was carrying. It wasn't until Jane and I remembered everything that I remembered when and how I had gotten pregnant and I was devastated to have lost our child Loki. It wasn't your fault though so don't blame yourself for this. Nobody could have foreseen this loss and part of me wishes that I had not lost the baby….because that would have meant that I would have at least had a part of you with me while I lived on Midgard," she finished barely keeping herself from crying yet again at the remembered loss.

Loki was in shock. He remembered the day he had to send her away and her unwillingness to comply and now he understood why she had been so unwilling, she had been carrying his child! A child that they would never get to hold, never get to see. Looking into her face he could see her pain clearly. He knew that she was blaming herself for not telling him in the beginning. Thinking back on it he knew that had she told him he would never have been able to send her away. Reaching out he pulled he into his arms and let her grieve the child they had lost unknowingly to their own ignorance of the Bifrosts' power.

"Darissa its not your fault either my Love. As you said no one knew that it would harm a woman with child. If I had known you were carrying my child all those years ago I doubt I would have been able to let you go then, anymore than I can let you go now," he said as he rocked his lover in his arms.

"Loki, I know that we haven't been together for ten years but I would like to resume our relationship. I want to get to know you all over again and I want to fall in love with you all over again. I'm not saying that I don't love you now because I do…it's just we have been apart for so long that I don't know the man you are now. People change as do their feelings for each other….I have no doubt that you still love me but as of right now you don't know the woman I am now. I know I have changed and I am sure you have too. Don't think I wont be asking what you have been up too since I have been gone because I will be but not right now. For starters can you please call me Darcy? It's the name I am most familiar with right now . I will understand if you slip up and call me by my actual name but I am just saying that I prefer Darcy over Darissa."

"First off, my dear, you have been gone for over a millennium and I too would like to resume our relationship. I know that because of our unfortunate separation we don't know each other the way we used too. I think I will enjoy getting to know the woman I fell in love with all over again. But I will let you know that yes, I do still love you, I can't lie about something that important especially not to the goddess of Truth," he smirked when he said that.

Darcy was confused. How could she have been gone a millennium when she knew for a fact she had resided on earth for only ten years. "Loki why did you say I have been gone for over a millennium? I was only on earth for ten years. It makes no since."

He figured that the time difference between the two realms would eventually come into their conversation and proceeded to tell her how time ran between the realms.

"So you are telling me that here on Asgard its been over a millennium but on earth it was only ten years?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am trying to tell you, Dari….Darcy" he said catching himself at the last moment when he was about to say her real name instead of the one she said she would rather go by.

"That would mean that for every year that past on Midgard one hundred years passed here on Asgard. Which would mean you were without me for far longer than I was without you, though at the same time it is the same amount of time. Which I fine very confusing.'

He laughed at the face she made then. "So what have you been up to Loki?"

He wasn't ready to answer that and was afraid that when he told her she would go screaming back to earth just to get away from him. "Darcy, I think it better to show you some part of myself that would make the explanation go a little bit smoother."

"Okay show away."

He allowed his magic to seep away to reveal to her his true form. He had expected her like everyone else to be revolted by what he was but he should have known that she was called the goddess of compassion for a reason. Darcy stared at Loki for a moment before standing and walking right up to him. Taking his now blue face into her hands she leaned up and kissed him. He stood frozen in shock, not quite believing that she had touched him in his Jotun form or for that matter kissed him with not an ounce of fear in her face.

"Darcy," he manager to whisper her name.

"Loki, I don't care what you look like, you are still you and not the monster you think you are. Besides it's kinda sexy," she added the latter part with a grin and a wink. "You may be of Frost Giant decent but its not who you are."

He didn't know what to say. No one had ever taken to his Jotun form kindly and here she was touching him like it didn't matter to her, and maybe it didn't. He knew her well enough to know that she had never looked at his outward appearance if she had she would have most likely being chasing his brother instead of spending her time with him when they had first met.

"You are not afraid of me are you Darcy?" he finally asked her softly.

"Nope." she returned cheekily

"Why? Everyone else sees me as a monster so why don't you?"

"Loki, you know that I can not tell a lie and if I was, you would be able to tell, plus its almost impossible for me to do so since I am the goddess of Truth and all, but believe me when I say that you do not frighten me. The Frost Giants are people just like you and me; they may have started a war but that does not make them evil and if you remember right the Demons of Muspelheim invaded Jotunheim too, but were pushed back by the Frost Giants. So therefore I can not see them as evil. And in retrospect the same goes for you too."

He allowed his magic to cover him once more as he returned to his normal coloring. "Hey! I didn't say you could change back!" she cried out indigently. He had to chuckle at the face she was making but then sobered up to resume his story.

"So anyway after I sent you away my memory was also taken though I can't remember exactly when it was though. A few years later I learned of my true heritage and that Odin had basically kidnapped me as a baby at the end of the war with the Frost Giants and made me his son. Father banish Thor for something I goaded him into and then being angry at father I went to the armory and that's when I found out that I was not a true Asgardian but a Frost Giant even if I was basically a runt. Father fell into his sleep and I was made acting King. Being so angry with my entire family for hiding my true heritage from me I tried to kill my brother while he was banished to Midgard. I sent the destroyer to kill him and basically destroyed an entire mortal town in the process. He managed to change in the short time he was there and he was found worthy of being king and so he returned but I figured that father would be proud of me if I destroyed the Jotun's, the race of monsters that I had grown up hearing they were. To save that unworthy race, Thor destroyed the bridge and the Bifrost and I fell into the abyss. I managed to survive and was given a new purpose and decided that I would take over Midgard and rule them. I was given the tesseract and I enslaved two Midgardians to help with my plan. I had not expected my brother to team up with a small band of hero's to stop me. The war ended with them winning and I was returned to Asgard a criminal. Father punished me by having me placed in prison though mother made sure I was at least comfortable, as per my station, but it didn't matter, I was not in the least bit sorry for what I had done. And so I stayed in my prison for a millennium. I was only released earlier this year... I will understand if you want to break our betrothal Darissa…Darcy," the last said with such pain she knew that he was repentant of what he had done even if he didn't think he was.

"Loki, I am not about to break off our betrothal just because you went slightly crazy for awhile and tried to take over the world. I love you still and nothing you do will change that, you understand me? Nothing! I know that if I had been here that you probably would not have done any of it and Thor would still be the prideful man I remember him to be and not the ruler he was meant to be. You did that for him. You, Loki. You helped him, though I don't think that that had been your original intent, but still, you still helped him see the error of his ways. I could never see you for anything but the man I have always known you to be. You were not named the god of Mischief for nothing you know," she grinned.

"So now that you know what I have been doing while you were away what have you been doing while living on Midgard these past few years?" Loki asked genuinely wanting to know how she had lived among the mortals.

"Well, as I said I woke up in a hospital with no idea of who I was or even where I was. It was a rather scary feeling. I was roommates with Jane who was also in the same boat as I. Both of us were suffering form what the doctors called amnesia, though they couldn't figure out the cause. All that they could tell us was that we had both miscarried and that we were suffering from memory loss for no apparent reason. When we were released we both found jobs to support ourselves and I somehow became Jane's assistant. She is a brilliant scientist you know. Anyway that is how S.H.I.E.L.D. found us. They were interested in Jane's work and offered us both a job with them. We were moved to New York City and began our work with them. Jane believed that there was a way to visit other worlds that no one believe existed, and now I know why she was so insistent on the matter, I think some small part of her remembered who and what she was. Anyway she began building a machine that she hoped would be able to transport people to other worlds and S.H.I.E.L.D. was really interested in her research and told her that they would fund her if she would agree to come work for them. She agreed and as her assistant I went where she did. We had no idea that we were sisters yet. So for the past ten years we have worked for them. We were both in New York when you tried to take over but we were not really let on to what was really happening only that some "mad man" was trying to take over the world (their words not mine). We knew each and everyone of the members of the Avenger's team and Jane has recently been working closely with Tony Stark and Dr. Banner to get her machine up and running. Well, anyway … about a month ago Jane found a strange scroll mixed in with some paperwork that Agent Coulson had brought to her and left on my desk. We both looked it over and we deciphered it as best as we could. Once we finished deciphering it we both felt sure that it was talking about us in some way. A week later I came into the office with my memories completely restored thanks to the strange dreams I had been having and told Jane that we were sisters and that we were in fact engaged. She to Thor and I to you. I then told her that we needed to finish the machine and get it operational because I didn't want to spend another moment apart for you. It took us a few more weeks to finish it and this morning we decided to test it out. Though neither of us was sure it would send us were we hoped it would and it was by sheer luck we both ended up here and in one piece too, I might add."

Loki then recalled that she had said nothing about the ring she had been wearing when she had been sent to Midgard and so he asked her if she still had it. Darcy smiled and pulled the chain she was wearing around her neck off and showed him that she did indeed still have the ring but asked him to wait for it to be placed upon her finger once again. "I said that I wanted to get to know you again first Loki. When the time is right the ring will once again grace my hand but until then I will wear it on this chain close to my heart where it has been residing for the past ten years of my life."

He nodded in understanding, knowing that when the time was right he would again ask for her hand in marriage. She was right though they did need to get to know each other again before he could place that ring back on her finger where it belonged. He couldn't wait for the day when he could and he hoped it was soon, for he wasn't sure if he could go another day without claiming her yet again as his and only his.


End file.
